¿Que harías por ella?
by Gasai Shinku
Summary: -¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer para que yo acepte a Sakura? –Sasuke se pego más al cuerpo de la Hyuuga divirtiéndose de la forma en la que ella temblaba a su cercanía. Se acerco ligeramente a su oído para luego abrazarla de un rápido movimiento haciendo que su pecho chocara de manera sensual con su espalda -¿Qué harías por ella? –Susurro con voz ronca en su oído. SASUHINA, LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió de repente la verdad es que fue una idea espontanea y le vi futuro. Como es lemmon pues no voy a hacerla muy larga será corta o ya veré cuantos capítulos tendrá a lo largo del desarrollo de la historia. Bueno espero les guste mi idea n_n

ADVERTENCIA: SASUHINA, LEMMON (explicito)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué harías por ella?**

-¡Ah! Naruto… ¡Naruto! –Grito la hermosa jovencita, totalmente excitada

-¡Hinata! –Grito el muchacho de piel tostada y cabellera rubia mientras la tomaba del trasero y la apegaba más a su cuerpo llenándola de toda su semilla.

Hinata tembló y grito de gozo al sentir el semen de su novio expandirse en su interior. Se abrazo del cuello de Naruto respirando grandes bocanadas de aire en un intento de calmar su respiración agitada. Naruto hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en la cabecera de la enorme cama matrimonial, imito a su compañera respirando fuertemente.

Hinata que estaba a horcajadas de su amante finalmente se levanto con mucho cuidado y se dejo caer a lado del rubio que seguía en su misma posición totalmente desnudo, al igual que ella.

-¿Estas cansada? –Pregunto el muchacho de ojos zafiro mirándola tratando de despabilar a su cuerpo del placer que lo había llenado hace algunos segundos

-Si –Susurro la muchacha de ojos perla mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo. Se apoyo con ambas manos y se levanto para luego ponerse su pequeño short –Sera mejor que me de prisa o llegare tarde al trabajo

-Está bien –Hinata miro de nuevo a aquel hombre y le pareció la imagen más erótica que había visto al verlo con esa ligera capa de sudor y con esa sonrisa zorruna tan característica de él. Se acerco y deposito un cariñoso beso en sus labios para luego ir a su baño

Suspiro al haber entrado y vio su imagen en el espejo. Sintió sus mejillas arder al ver la imagen de su rostro, sus labios estaban rojizos e hinchados debido a los besos de Naruto. Su hermosa y larga cabellera negro-azulado estaba enmarañada. Sonrió de tal forma que sus ojos se cerraron y entro a la ducha para luego darse un relajante baño.

OoOoOoO

-No puedo creer que llegaras tarde Hinata, tu no eras así

-Lo siento, tuve un improvisto

Hinata caminaba a lo largo del pasillo junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rosada y ojos jade que vestía de una falda de oficina cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y una blusa lila. Su peculiar cabellera estaba peinada de una coleta alta de manera sexy pero formal. Mientras que Hinata vestía de un sencillo pero perfectamente entallado traje de oficina café

-¿Se puede saber porque demoraste tanto? Tu padre estaba furioso

-Bueno… -Hinata se sonrojo levemente –Estaba ocupada

-¿En qué?

-Pues cosas de mi casa

-¡Mientes! –Grito Sakura sonriendo pícaramente –¿Sera que Hinata Hyuuga se demoro tanto en llegar a una de las juntas más importante de la corporaciones Hyuuga por haberse tirado a Naruto Uzumaki el director de las empresas Uzumaki? –Pregunto al aire Sakura en un tono burlón riéndose de la expresión de Hinata que mostraba vergüenza

-¡Sakura! –Hinata le tapo la boca haciendo reír aun más a la peli rosa -¡Alguien te puede escuchar!

-¡Ay! Naruto y tu llevan nueve meses juntos, además ya no son adolescentes ambos tienen 25 ya es hora de madurar Hinata

-Pero es vergonzoso decirlo tan alto –Susurro Hinata

Sakura observo a su vieja amiga sonriendo. Había cambiado mucho a como la recordaba. Su cabello era ahora más largo, su rostro seguía igual de hermoso pero se veía la madurez en este, había crecido un poco pero su cuerpo era más voluptuoso y perfecto. Pero sobre todo, había dejado de ser la que se desmayaba por todo, se había convertido en una mujer con la que podías establecer una conversación sin que esta tartamudeara o se sonrojara o aun peor que se desmayara.

¡Oh si! Hinata Hyuuga al fin se había transformado en la mujer que su padre siempre quiso que fuera después de demostrarle que a pesar de su timidez natural ella podía llegar a ser la heredera honorable y recta digna del puesto máximo de los corporativos Hyuuga. Es más ella seria la nueva jefa de todos los "dominios" de su padre cuando él se jubilara. Pero Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa aun más grande al recordar que a pesar de que Hinata había cambiado ella aun podía comportarse como la vieja Hinata, pero eso dependía de la persona de la que se tratara o del tema que tocaban y uno de esos temas que la ponían así era obviamente el tema del sexo

-¿Mi papá no te dijo nada por tu cabello?

-Pues me dijo que no se veía nada serio –Sakura se estiro mientras seguía caminando –Pero no me obligo a pintármelo ni nada por el estilo

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando te lo pintaste de rosa? –Pregunto Hinata sonriendo -Tu cabello natural tiene un hermoso color rubio

-¡No es cierto! Mi color natural es casi blanco ¡Parezco anciana! Además desde la secundaria me lo he pintado de este color, es mi sello personal y combina con mis ojos –Sakura levanto su pulgar mientras le sonreía ampliamente a su amiga ambas comenzaron a reír y llegaron hasta el comedor de la empresa Hyuuga.

Después de tomar sus alimentos, las dos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de madera. Hinata tomaba su café mientras Sakura se limitaba a comer uno de esos platillos caros de la alta sociedad

-No ce porque tu papá pide este tipo de comidas en los comedores –Comento Sakura –Digo, no son tan ricos y además traen poquita comida

Hinata comenzó a reír levemente –Ya sabes cómo es papá

-Y… ¿Qué tal las cosas con el bobo?

-Muy bien, Naruto-Kun y yo nos esforzamos en seguir adelante

-Con el simple hecho de vivir juntos es más que suficiente ¿Y para cuando la boda?

Hinata tosió –¡Sakura-Chan! –Sakura le saco la lengua, traviesa –No, Naruto-Kun y yo aun no pensamos en esas cosas

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué más da? Están juntos ¿no? –Hinata asintió –Me alegro que tengas al amor de tu vida a tu lado

-Gracias Sakura-Chan –Hinata le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara -¿Y qué tal Itou-Kun y tú?

-¿Itou? ¡Ja! Por favor Hinata-Chan lo mío con Itou fue solo pasajero, jamás lo tome en serio

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno porque no me visualizaba con Itou como novio, además…

-¿Qué? –Hinata le tomo toda la atención posible

-Bueno, yo sigo esperando a Sasuke-Kun

-¿Sasuke-Kun? –De inmediato en la mente de Hinata apareció la imagen de un hombre de cabellera y ojos ónix. ¿Cómo no conocerlo? Si era el mejor amigo de su amado. Hinata aceptaba que el morocho era muy apuesto y no solo eso, si no que también era el dueño de las empresas Uchiha una de las más importantes de Japón.

Hinata le sonrió a su amiga con ternura. A pesar de todos estos años su mejor amiga seguía enamorada del mismo hombre -¿Has hablado con él?

-Por supuesto que no, el y yo estamos muy ocupados en nuestros trabajos

-Ya veo. Y… ¿Si él te dijera que fueras su novia lo harías?

-¿Qué cosas dices Hinata-Chan? ¡Por supuesto que sí! No espere toda una vida para rechazarlo al final –El sonido de su teléfono celular les llamo la atención a las dos. Sakura lo observo unos minutos y su piel palideció -¡Lo siento Hinata-Chan! Tengo que irme olvide dejar los documentos en el área de Capital Humano

-No hay problema –Exclamo Hinata al ver que su amiga se tomaba de un solo sorbo su café para luego gritar al sentir el ardor en su garganta creando carcajadas en toda la sala

-¡Nos vemos! –Grito Sakura para luego salir corriendo

OoOoOoOo

Hinata llego a las 6:00 pm a su departamento, como futura jefa no desempeñaba un trabajo tan importante. Lo que más le importaba a Hinata eran las conferencias y las juntas directivas de su empresa entonces no tenía que quedarse todo el día en ese lugar como su amiga o como los demás trabajadores. Camino hasta su alcoba y se desabrocho sus zapatos para luego acostarse en su enorme cama. Sonrío al ver que su amado había levantado su habitación antes de haberse ido a trabajar. Se desabrocho el saco y su blusa dejando sus enormes pechos al aire cubiertos solo por la ligera tela de su brasier.

Comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente - _Bueno porque no me visualizaba con Itou como novio, además… Bueno, yo sigo esperando a Sasuke-Kun _–Las palabras de su mejor amiga resonaron en su cabeza obligándola a abrir los ojos –Sakura-Chan –Murmuro con cierta nostalgia

Ella había conseguido que el amor de su vida estuviera a su lado, Sakura merecía que también el amor de su vida le correspondiera sus sentimientos. De pronto como un golpe llego a su mente ese recuerdo

FLASHBACK

Hinata esperaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque totalmente sonrojada. En sus piernas reposaba una pequeña sesta con comida, vestía con ropas ligeras ya que el verano era el líder del tiempo en ese momento. Suspiro, tal vez las personas que le habían dicho que fuera no llegarían. Sintió las lágrimas al borde de esparcirse en su rostro pero rápidamente ladeo la cabeza impidiéndolo, se levanto y comenzó a caminar

-¡Espera! ¡Hinata-Chan! –Escucho Hinata y ella volteo para encontrarse con dos cabelleras muy peculiares

-Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun –Hinata sonrió levemente al ver a los dos agitarse y tratando de recobrar la respiración de la anterior carrera

-Perdón por hacerte esperar Hinata-Chan, es que este idiota es muy lento

-¡Que mala Sakura-Chan! –Protesto el rubio mirándola con tristeza fingida

-No pasa nada –Susurro Hinata con timidez

-¡Oh! Preparaste comida –Exclamo Naruto al ver la sesta que cargaba la oji perla -¡Qué bien! ¡Me muero de hambre!

-No seas estúpido –Sakura le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza

-Si quieren podemos comer

Después de una agradable comida Hinata y Naruto por "alguna extraña razón" terminaron solos y esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos se conocieran

FIN FLASHBACK

-Sakura-Chan siempre hiso todo lo posible porque yo tuviera mi final feliz con Naruto-Kun –Susurro Hinata triste

Recorrió su mirada a lo largo de la habitación hasta llegar a la foto en la que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban retratados en su graduación. Sonrío viendo que incluso en las fotografías se veía el amor que le tenía Sakura a Sasuke

La verdad es que Hinata le hablaba muy bien al Uchiha, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su Naruto y tenía que verlo casi cada dos días cuando su rubio lo invitaba a cenar o cuando salían a comer por situaciones de "las grandes empresas Japonesas". El chiste aquí es que la Hyuuga había creado cierto vinculo con el Uchiha, incluso podía hablar con él sin sonrojarse y sin desmayarse o tartamudear y todo esto lo logro gracias a que descubrió que realmente el Uchiha no era tan "emo" como contaban.

La imagen de su mejor amiga y Sasuke besándose llego a su mente y sintió una ternura infinita al imaginarse una cita doble en la que los protagonistas eran ella, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto. ¡Pero claro! Sakura hiso hasta lo imposible para que Naruto se fijase en ella y ahora ella y él compartían todo juntos, entonces ¿Por qué no ayudaría a su amiga a conquistar al azabache? A lo mejor y solo necesitase que Sasuke le correspondiera los sentimientos a su peli rosada amiga

Con esto en mente se levanto decidida cambiándose su ropa rápidamente y luego salió de su casa de nuevo para meterse a su auto y salir hacia lo que era la empresa en la que trabajaba Sasuke

OoOoOoO

Sasuke gruño por decima vez al ver los papeles que tenia regados a lo largo de todo su escritorio. ¡Maldición! Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con papeleo, jamás le había agradado el hecho de trabajar en medio de una pila de documentos y mucho menos sabiendo que si cometía un error iba a pagarla y muy caro. Aventó el sobre que tenía en su manos y se masajeo la sien en un intento de calmarse. Suspiro y paso su mano a lo largo de su oscura cabellera. Miro a través del ventanal, al parecer no faltaba mucho para que dieran las 8 de la noche ya que había oscurecido. Suspiro y negó, odiaba quedarse hasta tarde pero era su responsabilidad

-Sasuke-Sama –Sasuke se giro para ver a su hermosa secretaria de cabellera roja

-¿Qué pasa Karin?

-Esto, Hinata-San vino a verlo ¿Quiere que la pase?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos claramente sorprendido, era obvio que no era la primera vez que iba la oji perla a verlo a su oficina pero siempre que lo visitaba iba acompañada de su rubio amigo

-Dile que pase –Contesto sin más

Karin salió y pasados unos minutos entro Hinata con cierta timidez

-¿Sasuke? –Pregunto Hinata antes de pasar a su oficina

-Pasa Hinata –Contesto el fingiendo indiferencia -¿Y Naruto?

-El no viene conmigo Sasuke-Kun –Respondió Hinata mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su amigo

-¿Y a que se debe tu visita Hinata?

-Esto –Hinata de inmediato comenzó a enrojecer. Ahora que lo pensaba no había ideado un plan para comenzar la conversación con Sasuke. Pasaron algunos segundos que para el Uchiha parecieron eternos

-¿Hinata?

Hinata brinco levemente saliendo de su trance y lo observo detenidamente haciendo que Sasuke arqueara su ceja. Hinata trago tratando de hablar pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Sasuke, era como si estuviese hechizada y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo

-Yo… -Susurro –Porque no correspondes los sentimientos de Sakura-Chan –Soltó al fin sonrojándose furiosamente mientras agachaba su mirada

-¿Qué? -Pregunto Sasuke entre confundido y extrañado

-Quiero decir ella siempre te ha esperado y siempre te ha querido –Hablo Hinata sin pensarlo mucho dejándose llevar

-¿Estas diciéndome que viniste hasta acá solo para decirme que le corresponda a Sakura Haruno?

-Yo emm… si

Sasuke quería reírse pero se contuvo haciendo esa sonrisa mitad demonio que hiso que Hinata se tambaleara totalmente nerviosa. Sasuke se sorprendió al verla en ese estado ya que tenía mucho tiempo en la que Hinata actuaba así

-¿Y porque viniste y me lo dijiste hoy y no otro día?

-Por porque yo yo… pensé que Sakura-Cha te… te había superado

-Pero… -Ínsito Sasuke

-Hoy me dijo que ella… que ella aun te espera

-Creí que tenía novio

-Sí pero corto con Itou

-Ósea que quieres ayudar a tu mejor amiga a que ligue conmigo y que yo la acepte –Hinata negó

-Yo solo quiero que la tomes en cuenta como mujer

Sasuke la observo por unos largos minutos y se levanto de su asiento para luego acercarse hasta la novia de su mejor amigo -¿Y que estas dispuesta a hacer?

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Hinata confundida

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer para que yo acepte a Sakura? –Sasuke se pego más al cuerpo de la Hyuuga divirtiéndose de la forma en la que ella temblaba a su cercanía. Se acerco ligeramente a su oído para luego abrazarla de un rápido movimiento haciendo que su pecho chocara de manera sensual con su espalda -¿Qué harías por ella? –Susurro con voz ronca en su oído

Hinata quedo paralizada, ¿Estaba soñando? Se removió un poco sin salir de su trance y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir que en su trasero chocaba un bulto. No podía ser, no… Sasuke estaba…

-¿Sasuke? –Pregunto convenciéndose de que se trataba de un sueño

-No he escuchado tu respuesta –Respondió este

Hinata se zafo de su agarre con violencia y le soltó una fuerte bofetada -¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría tal cosa? ¡Sakura es mi amiga! ¡y Naruto mi novio! –Grito Hinata, indignada

-Y yo un hombre que sabe lo que quiere –contesto divertido haciendo que Hinata temblara

-Eres despreciable –Murmuro Hinata para luego salir casi corriendo de la oficina de Sasuke

-Piénsalo Hinata, haz lo que yo te pida y hare lo que me pidas –Hinata salió corriendo, una vez más solo Sasuke sonrío cínicamente. Había salido mejor de lo que esperaba

OoOoOoO

Hinata y Sakura tomaban café en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la empresa Hyuuga. Ambas reían y platicaban sobre cosas triviales. Sakura miro a través del cristal del negocio y sonrío nostálgicamente

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan? –Pregunto Hinata preocupada

-Debe ser hermoso… estar con tu amado en la nieve –Hinata fijo su mirada igualmente en el cristal sorprendiéndose de la nieve

-Ha comenzado a nevar –Susurro y Sakura asintió

-Naruto y tu se han de ver preciosos caminando juntos entre la nieve

-No digas esas cosas Sakura-Chan

-Es cierto… -Sakura suspiro –Pero para solteronas como yo esas cosas son casi imposibles

-Puedes encontrar a un hombre indicado Sakura-Chan tu eres hermosa e inteligente

-Si lo sé –Ambas sonrieron –Sabes, mi "milagro de Navidad" es estar junto a Sasuke-Kun

-¿Sasuke? –Pregunto Hinata recordando lo que había pasado entre ella y el morocho

-Si… ya sabes, el es el amor de mi vida. Me encantaría que me correspondiera…

Hinata palideció al verla tan triste

OoOoOo

Hinata no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de Naruto que dormía plácidamente cubierto de un montón de frazadas debido al frio del invierno. Ella quería llorar, no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga y en su amor hacia Sasuke Uchiha. Quería ayudarla pero Sasuke le pedía una cosa imposible, ella tenía novio y sabia que Sasuke quería a cambio de corresponder los sentimientos de Sakura un puro placer carnal y por supuesto que eso significaría serle infiel a su amado rubio y no solo infiel si no que también lo seria con el mejor amigo de su novio. Quería llorar y pedirle a Naruto un consejo. Ladeo la cabeza tratando de evitar las lagrimas pero no pudo.

Nuevamente miro a su novio deleitándose con su hermoso rostro, de nuevo comenzó a sollozar delicadamente cuidando de que su rubio no despertara. Pensó durante varias horas sin poder dormir y finalmente llego a una conclusión. Si no hubiese sido por Sakura Naruto ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en ella. Le debía ese favor a Sakura. Y muy independiente de lo que Sasuke le pidiera ella sabía que lo único que el azabache no tendría seria su corazón.

Con este pensamiento se levanto de su cama depósito un infinito beso en Naruto y susurro un "Perdóname cariño". Salió de su apartamento bien abrigada y marco un número en su teléfono. Mientras marcaba en su mente repetía "Es por ti Sakura-Chan" una y otra vez

-¿Hola? –Se escucho la gruesa y ronca voz del Uchiha menor

-Sasuke soy Hinata

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… Acepto –Contesto sin más

OoOoOo

Sé que es medio confuso y hasta malo, juro que esta idea me tiene muy convencida y quiero llevarla a cabo y pues espero les haya gustado recuerden este fic es SASUHINA y nada más chan chan


	2. Cap 2: Que comience el juego

¡Hola!, bueno antes que nada, perdonen la gran tardanza se que tarde poco más de cinco meses (demasiado tiempo) en volver a publicar algo pero puedo justificarme digamos que el tiempo se me va muy rápido por la escuela y el trabajo ni yo pensé que podría consumirme mucho tiempo pero bueno afortunadamente acabo de concluir mi semestre y mi objetivo es compensar todo el tiempo perdido en estos dos meses de descanso. Espero que les guste y como siempre aquí estaré yo flexible a comentarios, críticas u opiniones al respecto así que ¡Vamos!

OoOoOo

Capitulo 2: Que comience el juego

Sasuke se quedo toda la noche sin pegar ojo. Miro su reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de su habitación y este marcaba las 6:20 am. Sasuke supo que sería estúpido intentar dormir, después de todo simplemente faltaba menos de dos horas para que fuera a trabajar por lo que se cubrió con sus cobijas. Tomo su teléfono celular y reviso el historial de llamadas.

La última llamada que se registro y que según el aparato fue al rededor de las 3:45 am era de un contacto llamado Hyuuga Hinata. De cierta manera la respuesta de Hinata le había tomado por sorpresa, después de todo el estaba seguro de que ella no aceptaría el "desafío", pero eso ya no importaba, había ganado el premio e iba a disfrutarlo.

OoOoOo

Hinata camino a lo largo del pasillo que daba a su oficina, se veía cansada debido a que no había dormido durante toda la noche, había logrado con ayuda del maquillaje que su rostro se viera con más vida sin embargo su expresión delataba el estado de cansancio de la oji perla. Ella entro a su oficina y se sentó en su silla cerrando los ojos en un intento de sentirse más calmada sin embargo solo logro que a su mente regresara lo que le había contestado al azabache

-¿Qué hago? –Se consulto a sí misma, frustrada. Se puso su pequeña y delgada mano en su frente. Tal vez lo mejor es que le dijera a Sasuke que olvidara todo y fingir que no había pasado nada…

-¡Hinata! –La escandalosa y eufórica voz de su mejor amiga resonó por toda la sala, haciendo que Hinata saltara de su asiento -¡Por Dios! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! –Hinata parpadeo confundida viendo como su peli rosada amiga saltaba y se sentaba en sus piernas gritando de alegría –Dios… ¿No dormiste o qué? –Pregunto Sakura al ver el rostro de su amiga

-SI dormí Sakura-Chan ¿Por qué es el mejor día de tu vida?

-No me lo vas a creer, Sasuke Uchiha me llamo ¡Quiere salir conmigo!

Hinata palideció y sintió que su alma se iba de su cuerpo. Sasuke iba en serio con lo que había dicho y además, su "objeto" de contrato era su mejor amiga.

-Yo…

-¡Awwww! ¡No se qué hacer! –Grito Sakura ajena al semblante de la Hyuuga

-¡Señorita Haruno! –Una mujer de cabellera castaña y de traje de etiqueta entro a la sala realmente enfadada -¡Regrese a su zona de trabajo y por favor deje tranquila a Hinata-Sama!

-Si Ritsuko-San –Murmuro Sakura asustada –Nos vemos Hinata, deséame suerte

-Suerte –Musito quedito Hinata al ver a Ritsuko y a Sakura irse de su oficina

OoOoOo

Hinata llego a su casa donde lo primero que hiso fue quitarse los molestos tacones y sentarse un momento en su sofá. Prendió el televisor y miro un canal al azar. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente al ver una escena de sexo en la serie que estaba viendo, el sexo era muy especifico ¡Y ella que pensó que era una serie sobre romanos! Por alguna razón no pudo quitar el canal, al contrario lo miro con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás viendo? –La curiosa voz de su rubio la saco de su "ensoñación" haciéndola saltar de la impresión

-¡Naruto-Kun! –Grito avergonzada y quito el canal lo más rápido que pudo –Yo… yo no sabía que ya habías llegado

-Hinata, no sabía que veías este tipo de cosas –Contesto Naruto divertido

-¡Naruto-Kun!

-No pasa nada, pero sería divertido verlo juntos ¿No crees? –Hinata se sonrojo quedando tan roja como un tomate bien maduro a lo que Naruto solo atino a besarla rápidamente

-Naruto-Kun… -Suspiro Hinata y Naruto la tomo del mentón para profundizar el beso, la recostó con dulzura a lo largo del sofá sin dejar de besarla

Después de varios minutos besándose, Naruto se levanto sentándose en el sofá e indicándole a su novia a que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Hinata tembló al sentir las frías y fuertes manos de Naruto colocarse sobre su espalda y luego sintió como estas bajaban a su trasero

-Mhn –se quejo levemente y se acerco más al rubio haciendo chocar sus pechos contra el pecho de el

-Hinata… debo irme –Corto Naruto agitado al sentir como las pequeñas manos de la Hyuuga comenzaban a desabrochar su camisa

Hinata lo miro confundida y apenas se había dado cuenta de que llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans rectos junto a unos zapatos ónix. Parpadeo confundida, se supone que su jornada laboral ya había acabado

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Hinata

-Veras, tengo asuntos pendientes con Ero-sennin así que posiblemente no regrese hasta mañana Hina-Chan

-Pero…

-Lo siento bonita, tengo que irme –Murmuro Naruto acariciando su mejilla

-De… de acuerdo

Hinata se aparto para que él se levantara y vio como su rubio tomaba una mochila café, se la colgó y camino hacia la salida

-¡Esfuérzate Naruto-Kun! –Alcanzo a gritar Hinata, tratando de llamar su atención. Tratando de que Naruto volteara se abalanzara a ella y la besara como lo hacía antes

-Me voy –Naruto salió de la casa y Hinata simplemente se quedo allí, se sentía abandonada y odiaba cuando Naruto se iba sin más. Se recostó en el sofá y suspiro la verdad es que había tenido relaciones con Naruto sin embargo lo hacían con muy poca frecuencia. A ella le encantaba el sexo con Naruto sin embargo su timidez natural le impedía pedirle a su rubio que lo hicieran

Camino hasta su habitación y se quito toda su ropa. Con cierta timidez camino hasta el enorme espejo de su habitación y miro su cuerpo, pensaba que tal vez para Naruto su cuerpo era fea así que lo inspecciono. Miro sus largas y torneadas piernas, también sus enormes pechos y finalmente se volteo para ver su redondo y perfecto trasero, se volteo nuevamente pero ahora de perfil, su vientre completamente plano y sus pechos y su trasero destacaban más.

Suspiro, se suponía que ese era el cuerpo que solía gustarle a un hombre. Con ánimos de menos, camino desganada hasta su armario y se puso una pijama color durazno que consistía en dos piezas (un pantalón ligero y una playera algo apretada), debido al frio del reciente invierno, Hinata se tapo con la sudadera de Naruto, aquella sudadera naranja que su rubio usaba en ocasiones informales y que a Hinata le encantaba.

La Hyuuga camino hasta su cocina donde saco algunas frituras y un poco de helado. Se acomodo en su sofá y se puso una frazada gris sobre ella para luego comenzar a comer viendo un programa en la T.V.

OoOoOo

-¡Gracias por la comida! –Grito con una voz chillona una hermosa dama de cabellos rosados

-De nada –Contesto el azabache no muy interesado

Ambos estaban en un restaurante ocasional, simplemente comiendo y charlando. Estaban en unas de las mesas del fondo y Sakura vestía de un hermoso vestido negro tres dedos por arriba de la rodilla mientras que Sasuke solo iba con unos jeans y una camisa azul oscura

-Ne Sasuke-Kun ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –Pregunto Sakura sorbiendo un poco de su vino tinto

-Pues, no te había visto desde hace mucho, a veces es bueno rencontrarse con tus viejos camaradas ¿no? –Sasuke tomo el vaso que contenía vino lo removió un poco lo olisqueo con elegancia y finalmente lo sorbió como lo hacen las tradicionales personas de alta clase social

-Sí, han pasado casi dos años ¿verdad? –Comento nerviosa y comió otra cucharada del pastel de chocolate que tenia frente a ella

-Sí –Sasuke vacilo un poco mirando el restaurante y tratando de concentrarse en los sonidos de la música de fondo que tenían, gracias a Dios no eran canciones aburridas al contrario era la hermosa música clásica que a él tanto le encantaba - ¿Y tú sigues viendo a Naruto? –Pregunto tratando de no escucharse muy interesado en su rubio mejor amigo - enemigo

-¡Por supuesto!, es mi mejor amigo. Claro a veces se comporta como un completo idiota y luego no sabe qué hacer con su propia vida pero ¡Bueno! Su buena fe y sus energías compensan todo eso sin mencionar que es el novio de Hinata, convivimos mucho –Sakura sonrió le gustaba ver que Sasuke aun sentía interés en ella y en Naruto -¿Y tú aun ves a Naruto?

-Sí, aunque no lo frecuento tanto como antes, pero trato de verlo cada fin de semana –Sasuke junto ambas manos y acomodo sus codos en la mesa

-¡Pues claro! –Sakura señalo a Sasuke con la pequeña cuchara con la que comía su postre –Ustedes son como hermanos

-Algo así –Contesto sin más

Sakura le sonrió ampliamente –Estoy sorprendida de que me llamaras Sasuke –Dijo ahora un poco sonrojada

-Mhp, ya te dije, es bueno rencontrarse con las personas con las que conviviste en la etapa más importante de tu vida, realmente me gustaría salir contigo de nuevo has cambiado mucho y me has demostrado que te has vuelto muy madura. Me agrado estar contigo.

-¿Deberás? –Pregunto Sakura emocionada

-Si yo…

El sonido del teléfono celular de Sakura lo interrumpió. La chica bufo y tomo el móvil entre sus manos para luego abrirlo y revisar el mensaje. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cosa que llamo la atención de Sasuke

-Lo siento Sasuke… tengo que irme –Dijo Sakura y en su rostro se veía la decepción y el enojo. Sasuke pudo percibir como el brillo de sus ojos jade desaparecía

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto demandante

-Me llamaron del trabajo –Contesto –Lo siento ¿Podemos salir otro día?

Sasuke asintió en silencio y Sakura sonrió quedamente, una sonrisa muy apagada

-Muchas gracias por todo –Sakura se levanto de su asiento seguida de Sasuke ambos caminaron a la salida y llegaron al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Sakura y el de Sasuke. Sakura se acerco a la puerta del piloto de su auto y comenzó a abrirla lentamente –Realmente lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo contigo Sasuke –Murmuro –Pero trabajar en "Hyuuga" es muy difícil ¡Aunque! Si quieres para la próxima podemos…

Sasuke la tomo de los hombros delicadamente cosa que sorprendió a Sakura ya que estaba acostumbrada al fuerte y estricto carácter del Uchiha

-Ya tendremos tiempo para salir con más calma –Contesto –Entiendo que tu trabajo consume mucho tiempo no te preocupes. Cuídate Sakura

-Yo… eh, ¡Sí! –Contesto Sakura atontada por el trato de su antiguo compañero -¡Nos vemos Sasuke-Kun! Alcanzo a exclamar antes de subir a su auto e irse con esa tonta sonrisa

OoOoOo

Hinata miro su reloj por enésima vez con la esperanza de que su Naruto volviera a casa, pero sus ánimos desaparecieron repentinamente. Suspiro y negó sonriendo irónicamente, recordó por un instante cuando ella no dependía de nadie para ser feliz, bueno no era muy feliz pero al menos no le dolía la ausencia de las personas sin embargo con Naruto podía sentirse muy llena o muy vacía dependiendo directamente de la distancia en la que se encontraban ambos. Camino hasta su habitación para ir por una crema para sus piernas cuando escucho el timbre de su apartamento.

Hinata se sorprendió y espero unos momentos. Una vez más el timbre se escucho y ella se recargo en el marco de su puerta, analizo un momento las posibles personas que podrían ser.

Sakura no porque ella dormía mucho y además no le gustaba salir a esas horas de la noche. Miro por su habitación y su mirada se fijo en el tazón de cristal que estaba en una mesa de madera junto a la cocina. En ella estaban unas llaves con un llavero de una rana naranja y otra verde. Hinata suspiro

-Olvido sus llaves –Murmuro y capto que si no se había llevado sus llaves era obvio que no iba a poder entrar. Salto asustada al escuchar de nuevo el timbre pero esta vez repetidas veces, suspiro y sonrió solo Naruto tocaba así el timbre. Camino apresuradamente, sea como su cabello y sus ropas y abrió lentamente

-¡Bienven…!

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el mejor amigo de su novio, el muchacho de cabellos azabache que conocía desde que tenían 7 años. Palideció al mirarle de arriba abajo sin poder creerlo, miro sus piernas que a pesar de llevar jeans rectos se podía percibir que estaban muy bien trabajadas, observo su pecho y su torso igualmente ejercitados cubiertos por la camisa azul, paso a mirar sus brazos que se veían perfectamente esculpidos y resaltaban aun más por llevar las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y finalmente miro su rostro. Un rostro perfecto, de perfil espectacular, nariz afilada y bien delineada, ojos grandes pero serios, labios delgados y su tez pálida.

Hinata se removió incomoda y camino hacia atrás como si Sasuke fuese una especia de aparición fantasmal. Sasuke entro al apartamento con seguridad y cerro tras de él la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Hinata aun sin salir de su estado de shock

-Acabo de regresar de mi cita con Sakura –Sasuke la observo y se recargo en la puerta de la entrada

-¿Cómo la trataste? –Pregunto Hinata preocupada, pensaba que una cita seria entre adultos duraba más hasta pensaba que Sasuke podría haber llevado a Sakura a algún lado

-Tranquila, fue un éxito –Hinata suspiro aliviada –Aunque sigue siendo igual que siempre, me va a costar aguantarla tanto tiempo

-No digas eso… -Hinata lo miro –Sakura-Chan puede ser muy extrovertida pero ella es muy hermosa e inteligente, solo si le das el tiempo de conocerla puede comprender sus sentimientos y tal vez… -Hinata se sonrojo –Puedes enamorarte de ella

-Tal vez –Hinata lo miro sorprendida –Pero ella no es mi tipo –Sasuke camino hasta el final del pasillo y Hinata lo siguió caminando detrás de él. Al llegar a la cocina Hinata vio como Sasuke tomaba un vaso de vidrio grande y servía agua dentro de el, la bebió rápidamente y Hinata lo miro confundido –Es que mi garganta estaba reseca –Se justifico –Nunca había hablado tanto

Sasuke salió de la cocina y se apoyo en una de las paredes del pasillo. Hinata igualmente se apoyo pero en la pared contraria, ambos se miraron en silencio. Hinata sentía como sus mejillas iban adquiriendo color pero en su mente se repetía "No le quites la mirada"; ella se veía muy nerviosa en cambio Sasuke parecía sereno y tranquilo y ni en un momento le quito la mirada de encima

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –Pregunto Hinata esquivando su mirada rápidamente

-Solo vine a informarte que ya di el primer paso con Sakura y como ya sabes Sakura es la garantía de nuestro acuerdo así que ya no puedes echarte para atrás –Hinata tembló al escuchar las palabras gélidas de su acompañante

-Bu…bueno yo quería hablar de eso contigo –Hinata trago fuertemente –Yo bueno sabes que estoy en una relación seria con Naruto asi que… que tal si olvidamos estoy y hacemos como si no hubiera pasado nada…

Unos fuertes golpes en cada lado de la cabeza de Hinata resonaron. Los ojos opalinos de la Hyuuga se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como Sasuke se apegaba a ella y como sus manos se encontraban en ambos lados evitando que escapara. Sasuke se acerco lentamente a la oreja de Hinata haciéndola temblar, a propósito hiso que su respiración chocara con su cuello

-Sasuke, no hagas eso-Se quejo delicadamente sonrojándose al límite –Siento cosquillas…

-Me sorprende que te eches para atrás –Hinata se sorprendió –Tu y yo somos Hyuuga y Uchiha, Neji se la pasa diciendo que los Hyuuga jamás se rinden e incluso asegura que son mejores que los Uchiha –Nuevamente Hinata trago fuertemente –Ambos somos herederos de clanes fuertes, somos un símbolo, somos un poder, blanco y negro, Hinata y Sasuke –Hinata sintió sus piernas temblar y no podía detenerlas –Muy independiente de Naruto tu eres la heredera que carga con un gran poder Hinata, puedes rendirte o demostrarme que realmente son tan fuertes como aseguran. Si sigues el juego, yo continuare con mi parte –Hinata asintió –De todas formas no dejare que te retires –Hinata abrió su boca para replicar pero él se separo de ella.

Dio una vuelta, dándole la espalda a Hinata y luego camino hacia la salida. Hinata corrió tras de él

-Y bueno, mañana comenzare con el juego de verdad –Alcanzo a decir antes de salir del apartamento y cerrar la puerta. Por un momento Hinata quedo petrificada, habían herido su orgullo, aunque le pareció absurdo ya que ella no era ese tipo de persona

-"De todas formas no dejare que te retires" –Las palabras de Sasuke regresaron a su cabeza, abrió la puerta y vio que el Uchiha ya no se encontraba allí, suspiro y cerro. Camino hacia la cocina y en su mente reconstruya la imagen de Sasuke tomando agua, cuando se decidió por irse a dormir miro algo extraño, de reojo miro el tazón de cristal. Abrió sus ojos espantada y miro que las llaves de su novio habían desaparecido -¡Las robo! –Grito asustada y sintió que se desmayaba

OoOoOo

Sasuke miro los llaveros que colgaban de las llaves que tenía en sus manos. Las levanto y observo con cierta curiosidad –Es increíble que un Dobe tan estúpido como tu tenga una novia como Hinata –Se dijo a si mismo

OoOoOo

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, espero les haya gustado muchachos ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
